


Love Changes Everything

by lockewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's life doesn't revolve around hunting for once, The dude needs some happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Dean throws the reader a surprise party.





	Love Changes Everything

Ah Birthdays, the one day of the year that you were reminded you were closer to death. At least that’s how your middle school English teacher once put it. Birthdays weren’t something of a big deal to you, they had been when you were younger but not now. Because now you were a hunter and you had bigger things to deal with. Being on the road and in small towns most of the time there wasn’t any way to have an actual birthday party.

Even when you started dating Dean two years ago your birthday was a small celebration. Usually you’d pop in to a diner and get a slice of pie, or take the day off of research. Mainly it just ended up with you and Dean watching one of your favorite movies in a motel room. Sam tended to get you small gifts, maybe a book or a new knife. Nothing was ever big on birthdays, not even this year.

This year, there was no case, no hunt, no random occurrence that tore you way from where you were no staying at the bunker. Nothing. Which meant for once, maybe you could actually do something for your birthday. Or at least you thought.

You’d made breakfast in the morning, nothing huge and Sam had wished you happy birthday. Dean was still asleep so you showered and changed, ready to talk with him about plans for today. Instead you walked into Dean’s room to see him cradling his stomach and groaning. He continually apologized for being sick on your birthday. You told him it was fine and he insisted you go do something by yourself for your birthday, he even let you take the Impala for once.

A day to yourself was actually the most fun you’d had on your birthday in recent years. For once you got to see a movie without Dean complaining about how boring it was. You stopped by the bookstore, picking up some novels you had been wanting to read for a while. It was relaxing and you spent a few more hours by yourself before calling Dean to let him know you’d be on your way back to the bunker if he wanted you to pick up anything. He said he was feeling better and would see you when you got there.

Walking through the door you weren’t expecting the shouts of “surprise” that came from everyone. Dean grinning like an idiot came to wrap his arm around your waist before asking if you liked it.

“You weren’t sick”

“Not at all, I recruited Sam to help me set this up, I’ve been planning it for a few weeks.”

You didn’t doubt that after seeing everyone who Dean had invited. Bobby was there, along with Garth who Sam had to call. Dean still didn’t like him much but he knew the two of you had formed a friendship. Cas was there, a little clueless as to birthday traditions but there nonetheless. It was a bigger crowd than you’d had at a party in years, even if it could be considered relatively small, what with most of the people there being hunters you’d met and befriended on cases.

“So you like it” Dean asked after cake was sliced.

“I love it” you smiled. I love you too.

And you did, you loved Dean more in that moment than you ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
